Evil Side
by Unicornblossem13
Summary: One-shots featuring some of the character's evil sides.
1. Evil Side: Part One

**Hello, I have decided to make a second one-shot of Cuticle Detective Inaba. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

At the Inaba Detective Agency

"Kei, Yuuta, I'm back." Hiroshi announced as he walked into the office.

However, the only one in the office was a certain black haired woman, and her black cat, sleeping on one of the office couches.

'Chikane...' the detective thought when he saw his childhood friend. Being quiet as possible, he walked over to the sleeping woman. 'Falling asleep in the middle of the day, she's so careless sometimes.'

Then, Hiroshi carefully picks up Winslow, so he doesn't wake him up, and gently places him on the other couch. The feline stirred a bit before he yawned slightly and curled back up into a ball. Turning his attention back to the young woman on the other couch, the red headed young man got on his knees and stared at the sleeping woman's face.

'She just looks so peaceful.' Hiroshi thought as he raised a hand and used it to brush some of the young woman's black hair out of her face. Then, he used the back of his hand to gently caress her cheek.

Surprisingly, Chikane pushed her cheek further into the young man's hand.

"Hiroshi..." she mumbled in her sleep, a small and happy smile was on her face.

"Chikane..." Hiroshi said as he continued to stare at her. Using his other hand, the young man lifted some of his childhood friend's hair to his face. Then, he placed it in his mouth. "How long are you going to stand there and not say anything, Kei?" he asked the young assistant, who was standing in the doorway.

"Ah, sorry." Kei apologized, rubbing the back of his head. "I didn't mean to barge in on you."

"It's alright." the detective told him as he took Chikane's hair out of his mouth. "Where's Yuuta?"

"He's on his way, he said something about making a plan to get rid of Ogi-san."

Hiroshi chuckled. "That's Yuuta for you."

"You know, Inaba-san, I couldn't help but notice the way you were looking at Chikane-nee-san when I walked in." Kei remarked.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, you must love her a whole lot."

The red headed young man smiled as he kept his gaze on the young woman. "Yeah, I really do, ever since the day we first met."

'That's right.' Kei thought. 'Inaba-san and Chikane-nee-san have known each other since they were six years old.' "I'm sure Chikane-nee-san feels the same way about you, too, Inaba-san. But, she's too stubborn to admit it."

"Well, Chikane is a tsundere." Hiroshi remarked.

"However, don't you ever worry?" the assistant asked.

"About what?"

"That she might fall in love with someone else one day or something?"

Hiroshi said nothing as he continued to stare at his childhood friend.

"I'm sorry." Kei quickly apologized. "I didn't mean to make you upset, I was just wondering."

"No, it's okay." the detective told him. "To be honest, I've asked myself that very question. And, I figured it's Chikane's decision on who she wants to be with, I have no say in her love life."

'Wow.' the black haired assistant thought, surprised by his boss's response. 'That was surprisingly mature of Inaba-san.'

"However..." Hiroshi said. He looked at the assistant and Kei immediately noticed the somewhat evil smirk on his face. That somewhat evil smirk caused the sixteen year old to stiffen. "There's not a chance in hell that I'll let her leave me for someone else." with the smirk still on his face, the detective returned his gaze to Chikane. Then, he used his hand to gently stroke her head. "Even though I'm being completely selfish, Chikane belongs to me and no one else. There's no way I'll ever let someone take her away from me."

Kei just stood and trembled a bit, completely scared of the evil aura that seemed to surround his boss. He also could have sworn he heard a low growl, almost sounding like a purr, emitting from the young man.

"Hey, Kei." Hiroshi said. "Why don't you take the rest of the day off? And if you see Yuuta, tell him the he can leave early, too. I want be alone with Chikane when she wakes up."

"S-Sure, no p-problem." the assistant stammered.

Not saying anything else, Kei turned around and walked out of the office and closed the door behind him.

"Kei-kun." Yuuta called out when he appeared out of nowhere. "I'm back. What are you doing outside?"

"Yuuta-kun..." Kei said as he grabbed the other assistant's shoulders, a look of fear on his face. "Just a moment ago, I saw Inaba-san's evil side."

_Of course you did. Everyone knows that wolves are very possessive of their mates._

**FIN **

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? Was it good, bad, or just weird. Anyway, I hope you liked it and please tell me what you think about it in your reviews. And, if you have any idea for me that I can use as one-shots, please let me know. Until next time.**


	2. Evil Side: Part Two

**Hello, I have decided to make more chapters for "Evil Side". This time, it's about Kei and Yukie. I hope you like it. P.S. I own nothing in this story. Also, the idea for the story was given to me by Kitsune to Tenshi-chan, who is totally awesome by the way!**

* * *

"I hope she shows up." Kei said to himself.

Right now, the sixteen year old was waiting for a certain cat-loving werewolf in front of a cat cafe. The deep forest green haired girl had called him earlier and wanted to know if he wanted to hang out. Kei accepted immediately and said for them to met at the cat cafe downtown. When he arrived at the meeting place, the young assistant was filled with nerves because he would be alone with the cute sixteen year old girl.

'Maybe I should have wore something better than this.' Kei thought, looking down at his clothes. Then, he looked in the cafe's window and tried to style his hair into a better look.

"Kei-kun! I'm sorry to make you wait." a familiar female voice called out.

"Oh, it's okay." Kei said as he turned to the owner of the voice. "I just got here, Yukie-cha-" he froze when he saw the other sixteen year old.

Yukie was wearing a maid's uniform. The uniform consisted of a thigh-length black dress that had a low cut, showing off the cleavage of her large breasts. A white apron was tied around her waist and was tied on the back of her neck. On her head, was a white, frilly headdress and she was wearing knee-length, white socks with black shoes. But what shocked the black haired assistant the most were the black cat ears that were on her head. A black cat tail was poking out from behind her dress and she had a black choker, with a yellow bell attached to it, around her neck.

"H-Hi, Kei-kun." Yukie greeted, her face bright red.

"H-Hi, Yukie-chan." Kei greeted back, his entire face dark red. "I hope you don't me asking, but why are you dressed like that?"

The deep forest green haired girl blushed more. "I-I was helping Yataro-kun assist Noah today, and Saeko-san forced me to wear this." she explained. "I-I'm really sorry. I must look ridiculous."

"Actually, I think you look really c-cute, Y-Yukie-chan." Kei remarked, his face turning redder if possible.

Yukie felt her heart beating rapidly at his comment, her face turning a dark scarlet. "O-Oh. T-Thank you very much, Kei-kun."

"I-It's no problem."

"S-So, do you still want to hang out?"

"Of course I do. Where do you want to go?"

Yukie thought for a moment. "Maybe we can go and walk through the park or something."

"That sound's like a great idea." Kei commented. "Let's go now."

"Okay." then, the sixteen year old girl wrapped her arms around the young assistant.

Kei blushed heavily when he felt her breasts pushed against his arm.

'I have a feeling this is going to be a long day.' he thought.

* * *

Later, at the park

"Wow, these flowers are so pretty." Yukie commented as she gazed at the park's flower beds. "Don't you think so, Kei-kun."

"They sure are." Kei replied. "But, to be honest, I think you're prettier, Yukie-chan." he blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

The deep forest green haired girl stared at him for a moment. Then, she started to laugh. "That was so cheesy."

"D-Don't laugh!" the black haired assistant shouted, blushing even more.

"I'm sorry, it was just so funny."

Kei just turned his head away and pouted.

Yukie giggled at his action. "How about I go and get us some drinks from the vending machine?" she offered. "Think of it as an apology for laughing."

"I guess that would be okay." the sixteen year old boy replied.

"Okay, I'll be right back."

Yukie stood up from the bench they were sitting on and went over to the nearest vending machine.

'I'm having a lot of fun.' Kei thought to himself. 'I'm really happy that I got to hang out with Yukie-chan today." he smiled widely. 'And she just so cute dressed up as a cat maid.'

"Excuse me, but can you please move out of the way?" the sound of Yukie's voice is what pulled the sixteen year old from his thoughts.

Turning his head, Kei saw that the deep forest green haired girl was surrounded by three guys.

"Why would we do that?" one of the guys asked. "We certainly don't want to leave a cute girl like you all alone."

Kei felt some jealousy raise within him when he heard the remark.

"I'm not alone, actually." Yukie told the guy. "I'm here with a friend."

"Maybe you should ditch that friend of yours and come hang out with us." another one of the guys suggested.

"Yeah, you can serve us in that little maid uniform of yours." the last guy said, a lustful gaze in his eyes.

"No thank you." Yukie said as she started to walk away.

"Hey, don't be so hasty." one of the guys said as they grabbed the young girl's wrist. "We just want to have some fun with ya."

"Let me go!" Yukie shouted as she tried to pull her wrist free.

"Leave her alone." Kei, finally having enough, demanded as he rushed over to them.

"Kei-kun."

"Who the hell are you?" one of the guys asked.

"I'm her friend." the assistant said. "Now, please, leave her alone."

"What makes you think you can tell us what to do, pipsqueak?" one of the guys said as he roughly pushed Kei to the ground.

"Kei-kun!" Yukie yelled as she tried to rush over to the young boy.

"Just ignore that guy." the guy who was holding her wrist said. "Come hang out with us instead."

"No way! I rather hang out with nice people."

"She's a feisty one, isn't she?" one of the guys commented.

"She sure is." the guy who was holding her wrist said. Then, he grabbed her chin and made her face him. "Maybe we can fix that, though."

Suddenly, the guy was kicked in the face by none other then Kei. Everyone gaped in shock as they watched the guy fall to the ground. Then, the assistant wrapped an arm around Yukie's shoulders and pulled her close to him.

"I said to leave her alone." Kei said in a somewhat dark voice as he glared at the guys. "I suggest to go now before I do something I might regret.

"Kei-kun..." was all Yukie said, shocked by her friend's change in personality. She was also blushing a little from being so close to him.

The three guys froze with fear for a moment. Then, they turned around and ran like their lives depended on it, in this case they did.

"T-Thank you for helping me, Kei-kun." Yukie thanked the fellow cat-lover. Then, she leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Blushing madly, Yukie tried to pull away from Kei, but felt his grip on her shoulder tighten. "K-Kei-kun?"

The young assistant said nothing as he turned his gaze to the other sixteen year old.

'W-What's wrong with Kei-kun?' Yukie asked mentally as she felt a bit nervous from the black haired boy's intense stare.

'I really hated it when those guys touched her.' Kei thought, remembering how angry and jealous he felt felt when those punks flirted with the deep forest green haired girl. 'How dare those jerks do that to my Yukie-chan?!' suddenly, his eyes widen away hearing what he said mentally.

"Kei-kun, are you okay?" Yukie asked in deep concern.

'What did I just think?!' Kei thought, shocked. Then, he finally released his hold on the other sixteen year old. The next thing that happened was that the assistant went into a corner of woe. 'I'm just as bad as Inaba-san...' Kei thought, remembering when he saw his boss's own evil side.

"Kei-kun..." Yukie said as she went over to the boy in woe. "Thank you very much for helping me back there."

"It was nothing." Kei said. "I should apologize for acting so weird."

"I admit, I thought Kei-kun wasn't being his normal self... But, I thought Kei-kun was really cool."

The black haired assistant stared at the other cat-lover in surprise. "Really?"

"Mmhmm." the deep forest green haired girl nodded her head and smiled.

Kei felt his face heat up. "T-Thank you."

"Why don't we go and get something to eat?" Yukie suggested.

"S-Sure, that sounds nice."

* * *

Later that afternoon

After having a bite to eat, Kei walked Yukie backed to the apartment she shared with the rest of the NORA group.

"I had a really great time, Kei-kun." the sixteen year old girl said.

"Same here." the assistant agreed. "We should go out again sometime."

Yukie's face turned slightly red. "Yeah.." she said. "If you think about, today was almost like a date..." she mumbled.

"What did you say?" Kei asked.

"N-Nothing, I was just thinking aloud." the sixteen year old girl said. "I'll see you later, Kei-kun." she said as she started to walk up the stairs to her apartment door.

"Bye, Yukie-chan." the black haired assistant waved good-bye as he started to walk away.

"Kei-kun."

Kei turned around to look up at the young girl who had called him.

"I really had a great time." Yukie told him, smiling. "I can't wait to hang out with you again, nya~" she meowed, her hands were held up like a cat's. And with that, Yukie went inside her apartment.

Kei just stood and stared at where the other cat-lover was. A second later, he fall backwards and landed on the ground, blood flowing from his nose. 'S-So cute...' he thought to himself.

* * *

Later that night

"So, Yukie-chan, how did your date go?" Natsuki asked her childhood friend, who shared a bedroom with her.

"I-It was not a date!" Yukie declared, her face turning bright red. "We were just two friends who were hanging out."

"Sounds like a date to me." the black haired girl grinned. 'I hope I get to be the maid of honor at her wedding!' she thought excitedly. 'And I hope I'll be the godmother of her children.'

"What's with that grin?" the deep forest green haired girl asked, noticing her childhood friend's grin.

"Oh, it's nothing." Natsuki said innocently.

'Lair.' Yukie thought.

"Well, good night." the other sixteen year old girl said as she turned off the lamp that was on the nightstand between their beds. Natsuki laid down on her bed, dreaming about little children calling her 'Auntie Natsuki'.

"Geez..." the cat-loving werewolf mumbled as she laid down in her own bed. Before doing to sleep, Yukie started to remember all of the things she and the black haired assistant did today. She smiled. 'I had a whole of fun today.' she thought. Then, she remembered the incident that had happened with the three punks and how Kei had saved her. 'Kei-kun was really cool back there.' she thought as a soft pink blush appeared on her cheeks. 'However, the way he acted made me nervous. It was almost like he was a completely different person.' turning on her side, Yukie thought about one more think before sleep overtook her. 'Who knew that Kei-kun had an evil side.'

_It appears we've learned something today. Wolves aren't the only ones who are possessive of those they love._

* * *

**What do you think? I hope you liked this chapter. I'll probably add a few more chapters into the story. Anywho, please let me know what you think in your reviews. Until next chapter.**


	3. Evil Side: Part Three

**I'm back, and with a new chapter! Whoo! I hope you guys enjoy it. Disclaimer I own nothing.**

* * *

"Geez, I still can't believe Wakaba talked me into this." Chikane, who was wearing a bathrobe, sighed as she got a dress out from her closet. She looked at the dress and felt her face heat up. "And I still can't believe that she talked me into wearing this thing."

"I think you'll look really pretty in it." Winslow commented.

"Oh yeah, maybe if I was a hooker." the black haired woman remarked sarcastically. "I still don't know why she would pick out a dress like this."

"Well, even though she's really kind, Wakaba is a bit dense." the black cat meowed.

'Yeah, I know." Chikane sighed. "But still, to pick out an outfit like this?! I might as well write 'hooker' on my forehead!"

"Why would you do that?"

The young woman yelped at the sudden male voice. She quickly turned around, ready to punch the creep that had the nerve to sneak up on her.

"Hiroshi?" Chikane said, surprised to she her childhood friend standing there.

"The one and only." the detective grinned.

"Very cute." the tall woman commented, sarcasm dripping from her words. "First of all, how did you get in here? And, second of all, what are you doing here?"

"The answer to your first question, I know where you hide the spare key." Hiroshi replied. "The answer to your second question, I came to play with you."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-three."

"That was a rhetorical question! Anyway, I don't have time to 'play' with you." Chikane said, doing air quotes when she said the word play.

"Why not?" Hiroshi whined.

"Because I'm going out with Ogi and Wakaba tonight." the young woman replied.

"Where are you going?" the detective asked.

"To some dinner party. I don't want to go, but Wakaba somehow managed to convince me." she looked at her childhood friend sternly. "Now, I'm going to go change. And I better not find you peeking in on me!"

"You have my word." Hiroshi told her.

"And don't mess with anything while I'm in the bathroom." Chikane said, pointing at him with her finger to emphasize her point.

"I promise." the red headed young man swore.

The black haired woman stared at him for a bit longer until she turned around and walked into her large bathroom. Once the door to the bathroom closed, Hiroshi grinned and pulled his crossed fingers from behind his back. The next thing that happened was that the young man hopped onto Chikane's bed.

'Ah, Chikane's bed!' Hiroshi thought happily. He rolled on the bed for a moment before he settled on his stomach and buried his nose in one of her pillows. 'It smells just like her! Just like lavender, citrus, roses, and cherry blossoms.'

"You really have it bad." Winslow commented, even though he knew the detective couldn't understand him, as he sweatdropped from the young man's behavior. 'If he was transformed right now, no doubt his tail would be wagging in happiness.' he remarked mentally.

"If you don't tell her about this, I'll give you six fish." Hiroshi said to the cat.

"My lips are sealed." the black feline cat replied, making a zipping motion near his mouth with his paw.

Suddenly, the two males heard the sound of the bathroom door opening. Hiroshi quickly sat up on the edge of the bed and cleared his throat in a nonchalant manner.

"I guess I should thank you for not messing with anything." Chikane remarked as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey, I promised you did-" the detective stopped once he saw his childhood friend.

The black haired woman was wearing quite a revealing dress. The top part was black with a very low neck-line, showing off the ample cleavage of her very large breasts. The bottom part was red and flowed down to her ankles. On the right side, there was a large slit that showed off her thigh. The red material of the dress just happened to be transparent so you could see her black, lacy, underwear. She also had a red shawl draped over her arms and a pair of red flats on her feet. Her hair was left down and she wasn't a headband. She wasn't wearing any make-up also, like always.

The red headed young man couldn't help but think how beautiful the young woman looked.

"S-Stop staring at me!" Chikane yelled, her face bright red. "I-I know I look weird in this thing!"

"Actually, I think you look really beautiful, Chikane." Hiroshi told her honestly, grinning.

The young novelist's face turned a darker red. "I-I-I-" she stuttered, completely speechless.

"You're so cute when you're all flustered!" the detective laughed.

"Sh-Shut up!"

"Say..." Hiroshi said as his face and voice turned serious.

'What's with that serious look all of a sudden?' Chikane thought to herself, surprised by her childhood friend's change of tone.

"Are you really going to wear that dress to the dinner party?" the young man asked.

The thought of another man seeing her like this was enough to make the detective's blood boil. No one, but him, should see his childhood friend dressed like that.

"Unfortunately." Chikane sighed.

"Can't you wear something less revealing?" Hiroshi asked.

"I'm afraid Wakaba will be upset if I don't wear this."

"But, what if a bunch of guys try to hit on you?"

"Why would they do that?" the young woman asked, tilting her head to the side.

Hiroshi sighed. "Sometimes I forget how naive and innocent you are, Chikane."

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Chikane yelled, an irritation mark throbbing on her head. "You know what, forget it. Ogi and Wakaba are going to be here any minute to come pick Winslow and I up. So, I think you better leave."

"No." the detective said stubbornly. "Not until you wear something that isn't so provocative."

"Who are you, my father? I'm a grown woman, I can make my own decisions."

"The main reason you're wearing that dress is because you're a push-over."

"Excuse me?!"

The two childhood friends growled and glared at one another.

"You know what?" Chikane said, breaking eyes contact with the detective. "Screw you, you idiot. I'm going to the dinner party in this, whether you like it or not or not." she crossed her arms under her chest. "And, who knows, maybe I'll hook up with some guy while I'm there."

Oh, she should NOT have said that.

Suddenly, Chikane felt a hand on her shoulder and was tossed onto her bed. Before she could do anything, both of her wrists were grabbed and pinned on either side of her head. She also felt her waist being straddled.

"Don't..." Hiroshi growled as he looked down at the young woman he was holding down. "Don't even joke about something like that!"

'What is with Hiroshi?' Chikane thought, shocked by the young man's actions. 'I don't think I've ever seen him like this before.' getting over her shock, she started to struggle against his hold. However, his grip was too strong. "Get off of me, Hiroshi!" she demanded.

"Forget it."

"I see. I guess you leave me no choice, then. Winslow, sic'em!"

The black cat meowed as he leaped at the detective. However, he froze in mid-air when he saw the glare the young man sent. It was enough to send shivers up his spine.

"Um... I think I'll just leave you two alone for awhile." Winslow said as he ran out the room like all of his nine lives depended on it.

"What?!" Chikane yelled in disbelief. "You useless furball!" glaring up at the detective, the young novelist struggled again. "Hiroshi! Let me go!"

"No." Hiroshi said sternly. "There's no way in hell I'm going to let you go so you can go off and hook up with another guy. You're mine!"

"Excuse me?!" Chikane looked at him as if he was crazy. "When in the world did I become yours?! I don't belong to anyone! I'm my own person."

"That maybe true..." the young man said.

Then, he leaned down and Chikane felt her face heat up when she felt his breath on the side of her neck. She felt his lips press against a pressure point that was on her neck.

"However, you belong to me and no one else." was the last thing the young woman heard before her mind slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Chikane, are you in?" Ogi asked as he knocked on the door of his little sister's apartment. "Me and Wakaba are here to pick you up."

Then, the door opened.

"Hiroshi?" the inspector said in surprise when he saw the detective and not the novelist.

"Yo, Ogi." Hiroshi greeted casually, leaning against the door frame. "What's up?"

"What are you doing here? Where's Chikane?"

"Oh, she's in bed. It looks like she's caught a fever."

"Is she okay?" Ogi asked, concerned for his little sister.

"Yeah, she just needs some rest." the young man replied.

"Maybe I should check on her." the inspector said as he made a move to walk into the apartment.

"That's won't be necessary." Hiroshi said as he stopped his ex. partner. "She's currently sleeping and I think you might wake her up. Besides, don't you have a dinner party to get to? You should probably get going."

"But..."

"Don't worry about Chikane, I'll take good care of her. You could probably take Winslow with you, though. I'm sure there will be a ton of fish for him to eat." turning around, the young man bent down and picked up the black cat, who was behind him the entire time. "You two have fun." he said as he handed the feline to the inspector. "Bye." and with that, the detective shut the door.

"Winslow..." Ogi spoke up after the door closed. "Chikane isn't really sick, is she?"

Winslow meowed and shook his head from side to side.

"I want to go in and see what's really going on, but, for some reason, I'm too nervous." he started to walk away. "Well, whatever is it, I'm sure Hiroshi wouldn't do anything bad to Chikane."

"You would change your mind when you saw what he did." Winslow said. However, it just sounded like a meow to the inspector.

* * *

"Oh, you're awake already?" Hiroshi asked nonchalantly as he walked into his childhood friend's room.

Chikane sent him a murderous glare. She would have yelled at him if it wasn't for the gag that was tied across her mouth. Not only that, her wrists were also tied behind her back, and her ankles were tied together.

"I can tell by your glare that you want to kill me." the detective said.

The young woman nodded.

"Tell you what, if you promise not to scream, I'll remove the gag, okay?"

Chikane glared at him some more before she nodded.

Hiroshi walked over to the bed and sat down next to the young woman. He lifted his hands and untied the piece of cloth around her mouth.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Chikane asked in a calm voice.

"Sorry, but I thought that this was the only way to keep you from going." the young man replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"You do know that I will kill you slowly, and painful, once I'm free, right?"

"Yeah, I already figured that out. But, it was worth it."

"You are an idiot." Chikane remarked, turning her head to the side. "Hey."

"Yeah?"

"What you said back there, before I went unconscious..." the young woman felt her face heat up. "You said that I was yours... Did you actually mean that?"

"Sure did." Hiroshi grinned. "You're mine, no questions asked.

Chikane's face turned a dark scarlet, her heart starting to beat rapidly. "I-Idiot. W-Who gave you permission to decide that? And besides, I most certainly don't remember agreeing to be yours anyway."

"You are such a tsundere." the young man sighed.

"Pardon me?!" the young woman snapped as she turned her head to glare at her childhood friend.

The next thing Chikane knew, she was laying on her back with Hiroshi hovering over her with his hands on her shoulders.

"You know, Chikane..." the young man started to say, his voice low and husky.

The novelist couldn't help but shiver at his tone of voice.

"You in that dress, and position, it's really hard to resist you."

Before she could say anything, Chikane felt one of his hands leave her shoulder and travel down to her collarbone, and the other placed itself on her exposed thigh. Her breath hitched in shock, her eyes widening.

"Hi-Hiroshi..." the young woman said quietly, her face going bright red.

"What is it, Chi-ka-ne?" the detective asked, smirking at her flushed face. "Do you like what I'm doing?"

"O-Of course not, you jerk." Chikane stuttered, turning her head to the side so she didn't have to look at him.

Hiroshi clicked his tongue. "Liar." he said. Then, he leaned down and pressed his lips against her neck.

Chikane gasped when she felt him sink his teeth into her soft, pale skin. She also shivered when she felt his tongue lick the spot where he bit her. Not that she would admit it, but Chikane was actually enjoying the things he was doing.

'This isn't like the Hiroshi I know.' the black haired woman thought to herself as she felt the detective move his lips from her neck to her collarbone. 'It's like he is a completely different person. For the first time ever, I've noticed that...' tears started to fill up in her eyes. "Hiroshi is scary." she said aloud.

Hiroshi froze as his eyes widened in shock. He lifted his head and was even more shocked to see tears flowing from his childhood friend's beautiful, black eyes. "Chikane..." removing his hand from her thigh, the young man went to wipe her tears away.

However, Chikane flinched when his hand moved closer to her face.

"Chikane, you know I would never hurt you." Hiroshi told her.

"I-I know." the young novelist replied, her voice cracking slightly. "I-It's just that I've never seen Hiroshi act like this, s-so it scares me a little."

The detective felt guilt fill up within him. He placed his hand on the young woman's cheek and rested his forehead on top of hers. "I'm sorry." he apologized. "I never meant to be the cause of your fear."

'Hiroshi...' was the last thing Chikane thought before her mind went blank.

* * *

The young woman groaned when she felt the early morning sun hit her eyelids.

'What time is it?' Chikane asked herself mentally as she propped herself on her elbows.

Then, all of the events that had happened last night flashed through her mind.

"Hiroshi!" the novelist exclaimed as she sat up.

Looking around, she saw that her childhood friend was not in the room. It didn't sound like he was in the apartment, either. She also noticed that her wrists and ankles were free from the ropes that were used to tie her up. She was still in the dress she was in last night, as well.

"Hiroshi..." Chikane said quietly as she pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

Then, she noticed a folded up piece of paper on her nightstand. Leaning over, Chikane picked up the paper and unfolded it. On the paper were only two words.

I'M SORRY

The black haired beauty stared at the apology note. Then, she smiled. She leaned over to her nightstand again and picked up her phone.

"I just woke up." she typed. "And I got your note. Apology accepted." then, she sent the text message to a certain hair loving detective.

* * *

At the Inaba Detective Agency

"Inaba-san, you've been making this really gloomy face ever since you came into the office this morning." Kei commented,

"That's Sensei's 'I've screwed up big time' face." Yuuta said.

"Did something happened?" the black haired assistant asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Hiroshi mumbled, looking out the window of the office.

Then, the young man heard his phone ding, singling him that he just got a text. Pulling out his phone, Hiroshi read the message, which was sent by a certain black haired novelist. He was slightly shocked after reading the message. Then, he sighed in relief and smiled.

"I'm glad." he wrote back. "And, again, I'm sorry." then, he sent the text to his childhood friend.

* * *

Back at Chikane's apartment

The young woman smiled after she read the detective's text message.

"Well, I guess I better wash up." she thought aloud as she got off of her bed and went into her bathroom.

When she made it into her bathroom, Chikane immediately noticed a bite mark on her neck when she looked in the mirror. It was in the same spot where Hiroshi had bit her.

"Geez, why did he bite me?"

_The reason he bit her was because of instinct. Everyone knows that wolves mark their intended mates. That mark is proof that she belongs to him and only him. Anyone who dare tries to take her away from him will suffer the consequences. _

**FIN**

* * *

**I'm sorry that I've taken so long to update. I've been busy with my other stories. I've got tons of ideas for them all. Anyway, if you guys have any ideas for anymore one-shots, please let me know. Anyway, until then Bye!**


	4. Evil Side: Part Four

**Hello. I know it's been awhile since I last posted a chapter. Sorry to all of you who were looking forward to another chapter. Anyway, here is the fourth chapter of Evil Side. I hope you like it. Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_One cloudy day_

A certain purple haired ninja was happily humming to herself as she made her way to the home of a certain young yakuza head.

'Today, Kurami and I are going to have our daily kanata duel.' Saeko thought to herself, smiling widely. 'After that, maybe we can have dinner and watch a movie or something.'

Pretty soon, the young woman had arrived at the home of the Kujou group. Letting out a small giggle, Saeko used her ninja agility to jump up and land gracefully on the rooftop.

'Kurami and I always meet up at the backyard.' the eighteen year old mentally remarked. 'This time, I'll give him a little surprise.'

Walking silently on the roof, Saeko casually made her way to the backyard part of the large house. When the backyard came into view, the purple haired ninja immediately spotted a familiar head of shoulder-length, black hair.

'Kurami!' Saeko thought happily.

After quickly regaining her composure, the young woman walked to the edge of the roof and was ready to jump off, planning on jumping and landing behind the young head to surprise him. Then, before she could jump, the young woman froze at what she saw.

Standing next to Kurami was a young, beautiful blonde woman with her arms wrapped around one of his own. Saeko's whole body tensed when she saw the woman lean closer to the young head, her face inches from his.

'Who the hell is she?' the young ninja girl thought to herself, her blue eyes being glazed over with anger and suspicion.

Then the purple haired young woman felt her body shake when she saw the woman lean in even closer to Kurami, her lips brushing his cheek when he turned his head. Saeko saw him say something to the woman and then saw her say something back.

'What's Kurami doing with her?' the ninja girl mentally asked as she watched the woman walk away and exit through the back door.

She gripped her fists tightly as she glared at the other female's retreating figure, her whole body trembling in jealously.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Kurami turned around and looked up at the roof. However, he saw that nothing was there.

'Odd...' he thought to himself. 'I could have sworn that I felt an intense killing aura just now.'

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Saeko had been trailing the mystery woman ever since she left the Kujou household, her eyes trained on her like a hawk. She had waited until they were a a couple of blocks away from the yakuza home. The young woman was currently sitting in a tree, skillfully hiding in the shadows, as she stared down at the blonde, who had stopped in her tracks to answer a call on her cell phone.

As she continued to stare, or rather glare, down at the woman, Saeko tightly gripped the branch, so tightly that she would have snapped it apart, next to her as she remembered how the other female had almost kissed the young head of the Kujou group, her face blank as her eyes held strong malice. Then, reaching into her pocket, the purple haired ninja pulled out her metal kakute (a metal or tempered wooden ring that is wore by females ninjas and is dipped in poison, they are stuck in the neck of enemies to quietly strangle them) and slipped it onto the main finger of her right hand.

After a few moments, when the other female ended the call, Saeko jumped down from the branch she was sitting on, landing gracefully and quietly behind the other woman. Then, with quick speed, she stuck the kakute into the middle of the blonde's neck. When the ninja pulled out her metal ring, the woman gasped painfully as her hands flew to her neck, falling to her knees.

"Don't bother to try and scream." Seako told her. "My kakute was dipped in a poison that renders the victim from using their vocal chords. Another interesting thing is that the poison work _very _slowly when killing someone." she explained, unsheating her katana. "Bad news for you, but great news for me." she added, grinning sadistically when she saw the fear in the blonde's eyes. "So..." she leaned closer to the other woman's face. "Please let me torture you until you die." she requested sweetly.

Then the purple haired young woman started to work on her torture.

"First, gouge out one eye. Slice a hole in the cheek, cut off an arm, slice the fingers off of the hand, too. Don't forget to cut off the foot. And stab the stomach, as well."

Saeko paused for a moment to view at the work she had done.

"Such a shame." she finally said as she stared down at the messed up woman laying on her back, her whole body covered in her own blood. "And you were so pretty, too. I wonder what guy will look at you now. How about I do you a favor and end your life right now so you don't have to go through the pain of people seeing as some sort of freak?"

Raising her katana up, Saeko swiftly slashed the blade across the woman's neck, some of her blood landing on her cheek. As the blonde started to choke, holding her hands over her throat, the purple haired ninja slashed her katana to the side, getting the blood off of it and onto the sidewalk. Then, sheathing the katana, Saeko turned around and calmly walked away. As she listened to the other woman's last, pained gasp, the eighteen year old raised up one of her hands to her cheek and wiped off the blood on it and onto her fingers.

Saeko stared at the crimson liquid on her fingers for a moment before she stuck out her tongue and licked it off. Her expression took on one of disgust.

"Such cheap blood." she remarked, making her way back to the Kujou household.

* * *

_Sometime later_

"Saeko." Kurami said when he saw the purple haired ninja walk out into the backyard.

"Yo, Kurami." Saeko greeted, smiling.

"You got here pretty late." the young head remarked. "I was started to think you wouldn't come."

"And miss the chance to kick your ass again?" the young woman questioned, grinning playfully. "Speaking of which, you wanna start our duel?" she asked.

"Maybe in a bit." Kurami replied. "Not too long ago, I was informed that a female member of our group was just recently killed."

"Female member of your group?" Saeko repeated.

"Yeah, and they found her completely cut up." the black haired young man informed. "Whoever did this, showed no mercy whatsoever."

"I see..." was all the eighteen year old said, not making eye contact with him.

"Saeko..." Kurami started to say, staring at the tall ninja intensely. "Were you the one who did it?" he asked.

"Eh?!" Saeko exclaimed as she finally looked at him, her eyes widening in shock. "W-Why would you say that?"

"I can see the small blood stain on your shirt." the young head told her, gesturing to said blood stain on her shirt.

The eighteen year old couldn't think of anything to say. Then she sighed, bowing down her head. "Yes..." she said. "I'm the one who killed her."

Kurami didn't say anything as he stared at the young woman. Then he stalked towards her, raising his hand. Saeko flinched and closed her eyes, expecting him to hit her. However, the purple haired ninja felt a hand land on her head.

"Huh?" Saeko questioned, opening her eyes.

"Excellent job." Kurami complimented, patting the slightly shorter girl's head.

"Wait, what?" was all the young woman asked, completely confused. "You're not mad that I killed one of your members?"

"Not at all." the black haired young man replied. "That woman was actually a mole and leaking information to one of our rival yakuza. We had planned on having her killed while she went to see the person she was meeting up with. You saved us time and did the job for us. Good girl."

"So..." Saeko stared to say, shocked by what was just told to her. "That woman wasn't your girlfriend?" she asked.

"Of course not." Kurami said. "She would just flirt with me from time-to-time." he explained.

"Oh..." was all the ninja said, feeling relieved. 'Thank goodness.' she mentally sighed in relief.

"Did you get jealous when you thought she was girlfriend?" the young head questioned.

"W-Well, maybe I killed her the way I did is because I thought you two were an item." Saeko replied, blushing slightly as she twiddled with her forefingers. "And I got a little bit jealous." she admitted.

Kurami smiled at her. "You're so cute." he commented, leaning closer to the young woman and kissing her forehead.

The purple haired ninja's face turned a darker shade of red.

"Come on, let's have our duel." the young man said, leading the slightly shorter girl in a different direction with his arm around her shoulders. "You know, I didn't really figure you has the yandere type." he remarked.

"You idiot." Saeko, her face still a bit red, said softly as she smiled and leaned her body closer to his, resting her head on his shoulder.

_Looks like another lesson was learned. You should really be careful who you flirt with. Because you never know if that person has a yandere in love with them._

**FIN**

* * *

**Done. I hope you all liked it. Please let me know what you think about it in your reviews. P.S. If you have any ideas for another chapters for 'Evil Side', please PM me. Until next time!.**


End file.
